Love and Hurt
by edger230
Summary: Kitty is in love with Dudley. However, Dudley is forced to move over 2000 miles away. Does he love Kitty? Will he ever see her again?
1. Chapter 1

Kitty was putting up the last of the decorations for the party. It was Dudley's birthday and she decided to throw him a surprise party in exchange for the best birthday she ever had last year. Hopefully it would go better than her party the first time. She also hoped to get some time alone with Dudley to tell her how she truly felt about him. They had been through a lot but she really liked him. She was deep in thought when Keswick came in and scared the living daylights out of her.

"Agent Katswell have you finished the last bit of the d-d-d-decorations?" he asked.

"Yea I got to go get Dudley. When I send the signal everyone hide." she replied and was off to get Dudley. While she was driving she got nervous about how she was going to break the news to Dudley that she really liked him, what if he just laughed at her and told her it was never going to happen? She wouldn't blame him. There were two reasons why it would be strange for them to be together.

She was a cat, he was a dog, that usually doesn't mix

They had just been friends and partners for a long time and it would be strange for her to suddenly drop the bomb now

She just decided that she would suck it up and tell him anyway. When she got to Dudley's house the first thing she heard was crying. Not normal crying, bawling. She listened for a second and she heard a voice she knew was Dudley's mom's.

"Oh, come on Dudley, it's not that bad."

Kitty was about ready to knock on the door when it slammed right in her face. Dudley ran outside crying. Kitty pushed the door off her face, feeling like she had a concussion but she ignored it and ran after Dudley who was crying as if he broke every bone in his body, his mom died and he lost all his chew toys all on the same day.

"Dudley what's wrong?" Kitty asked feeling worried. Dudley was reluctant to tell her at first but finally between sobs, he got out the words, "I'm moving."

Kitty nearly fainted. Could it possibly be that her partner was moving away? "Where?" she asked. Dudley barely got out the words "Puppy Town." Kitty was shocked and felt like she was going to die. Puppy Town was practically 2000 miles away!

"How are you going to keep your job at T.U.F.F.? she asked. Dudley didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The look on his face said it all. He wasn't.

Kitty didn't say anything either. But inside she was thinking too many things. She was thinking that she was going to lose the best partner she ever had and possibly never see him again. She was thinking that she was going to die; she was wondering who would be her new partner, she was thinking she didn't want a new partner, she was wondering how she would fight crime and she wanted to just grab Dudley and run. But she just stood there, thinking that she and Dudley (if he even liked her) would never be together.

When they got back to T.U.F.F. (Kitty had already called Keswick and told him) they threw a goodbye party instead of a birthday party.

When no one was looking Kitty went into her office and looked for the goodbye notes everyone had written for Dudley. She suddenly came across a letter she was planning to throw out where she had written her feelings for Dudley. She put it down and started to cry.

After a while she helped Dudley pack up his office. She was dying to scream to Dudley that she liked him, maybe even loved him. But she kept her mouth shut. When Dudley wasn't looking she slipped the goodbye notes into Dudley's things.

The next day Kitty came to the train station to tell Dudley goodbye. They were both about to burst into tears. After a lot of goodbyes and what seemed like forever Dudley left.

Later that day back at T.U.F.F. Kitty was trying as hard as she could not to cry. She wished she could only see Dudley one last time to tell him how she felt.

Eventually she went to throw away the letter she had written Dudley. But then something happened. When she found the letter she realized it wasn't the letter at all. It was the goodbye notes for Dudley. Kitty nearly fainted. She had given him the letter! What was going to happen?

Actually at that same second Kitty found out she gave Dudley the letter, over in Puppy Town, Dudley found it.

What will Dudley think?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

While Dudley was unpacking his stuff quite unwillingly, he came across a letter. At first he thought it was just a bunch of paperwork, but when he opened it, he nearly fainted. It was the letter Kitty had given him by mistake. Of course he didn't know it was a mistake so he read it. It said:

_Dear Dudley,_

_ I wrote this letter for you because I couldn't tell you any of this in person and we never get time alone. I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it._ _I think I'm in love with you. Your sweet, funny, and the best partner I've ever had. If you don't love me, believe me, I understand. I just had to get my feelings out somehow._

_ Sorry if this freaked you out,_

_ Kitty_

Dudley was shocked! He couldn't believe Kitty truly loved him; after all they had been through. Then he stopped and wondered, did he even love _her_?

She was pretty, sweet, smart, and practically his best friend. Suddenly he noticed, his tail was wagging and his heart was racing.

He knew, he loved her too.

But it was too late. He was over 2000 miles away from her. He had no way to contact her and no way to get back to her. His mom would never let him get his own place. He was to angry to talk to her right now. He was forced to make one last desperate move.

What's Dudley's desperate move? Will he ever get back to Kitty?


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley was going to leave. He was going to get his own place, stay in Petropolis forever, get his job back and be with Kitty. He didn't care what his mom thought. He wasn't going to scare the heck out of her however, he would leave a note.

He packed his stuff, left a note and was about to sneak out his window when he thought about his mom. Did he really want to break her heart? Suddenly he heard a voice that scared the living day lights out of him.

"You're growing up Dudley. If you want to leave that badly, you can. I'll be fine." It was his mom. She was holding the note he left.

Dudley felt better. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course."

He hugged her goodbye and left for the train station. While leaving he swore he heard rock music being played in his house.

On the train he started to wonder. What if they had already found someone to replace him at T.U.F.F.? What if Kitty found someone else? What if he didn't have enough money to get a place of his own?

Meanwhile at T.U.F.F., Kitty was thinking about Dudley (no DUH!) when Chief gave her a difficult assignment, Birdbrain, Snaptrap and the Chameleon had joined together to destroy T.U.F.F.!

"I'm on it Chief" she said. Of course that wasn't what she wanted to say. What she wanted to say was how am I supposed to do it without Dudley? She knew better than to do that so she sucked it up and went to DOOM HQ.

"Ah, Agent Katswell!" Snaptrap said in his usual greeting voice. "We want to destroy T.U.F.F. once and for all; however we find it even easier to destroy you first! That way you can't stop us!"

All the villains from DOOM and Birdbrain's sidekicks came out and grabbed Kitty before she even had a chance to blink. She was trapped! Without even thinking she screamed for help as loud as she could. The second after that, they covered her mouth. She knew she couldn't fight. There were too many of them. It was all over.

Or is it?

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Dudley was walking back to T.U.F.F. to try and get his job back, when he happened to hear Kitty scream. He would know that was Kitty anywhere. He didn't waste a second.

He dropped his stuff and sniffed out where Kitty was. The second he saw what was happening he burst in and in the blink of an eye he puppy punched Birdbrain and his sidekicks were slammed into a wall. The chameleon was quick, but not quick enough! He suffered the same fate as Birdbrain.

As soon as Dudley had his back turned to Snaptrap to take on his men, he felt a strange pain in his head. In one second, he was down.

There weren't enough men to hold Kitty down any more so she Karate chopped the others and ran to Dudley. "Dudley! Wake up!" she screamed. Dudley opened his eyes and reply was "What's for breakfast?"

"What did you do to him?" she screamed at Snaptrap.

"I shot him with my Stupid Ray! For the next few hours, he'll say the most random things! Plus, he won't know what he's doing! It'll wear off eventually, but for now, he'll stay dumb!"

Kitty knew there was nothing she could do. She left Dudley and began to fight Snaptrap.

This part was decided to violent to show, so I'll just say, Kitty won.

"I found a carrot!" Dudley screamed.

Kitty paid no attention to this and put all the bad guys in cages.

"I will now plot my revenge!" Snaptrap screamed.

When Kitty turned around, she noticed Dudley was all beat up and she noticed a ray in the Chameleon's hand.

"What did you do to him?" she screamed at the Chameleon.

"I shot him with my injure ray!"

Kitty jack-slapped the Chameleon took the ray and ran to Dudley. After calling the police she took Dudley to the hospital.

There was no cure for the stupidity ray however, Dudley had a broken leg and a broken arm, but he was fine.

Kitty took Dudley back to T.U.F.F. and when Chief welcomed him back he said, "Soup!" Kitty explained everything and took Dudley back to her apartment.

For the next few hours Dudley said quite a few random things. He said things like, "Hammers, My thumb is gone, I'm innocent, Jerry Trainor, rainbow monkeys, Count Olaf," and a whole lot more!

After a while Dudley regained his thoughts. Kitty told him what happened and that reminded Dudley of what he wanted to tell her.

"Kitty I got your letter." Kitty nearly fainted. "I love you too." he said.

For a while they said nothing. Then finally, Dudley lifted up his unbroken arm and kissed her. For a while they stayed like that.

Finally Dudley pulled away and told her the whole story of what happened. Deep down, Kitty knew, they would be together for a long time

The End

NOT! There's one more chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

19 years later

It was the beginning of summer time and a family was walking along the sidewalk to the T.U.F.F. training camp in downtown Petropolis. The kids had bags in their hands because for the entire summer they were going to train and have fun. Two of them were skipping while the other was not holding a bag at all. Instead she was begging her mother to let her go too.

"Autumn, give it a rest! You can go next year with your brothers." Kitty said.

No one but Autumn noticed her brother, Atticus stick his tongue out at her and they started a cat fight. Well technically it was a cat and dog fight, considering Atticus was a dog, like his father and Autumn was a cat like her mother.

"Atticus, Autumn knock it off!" Dudley said. When he finally got them to stop, he looked at Kitty. "Reminds me of us." he said. Kitty smiled.

Johnny, the other son, (who was also a dog) rolled his eyes and they all continued down the walk. At the entrance, they found Keswick, his wife and his two kids, Kami and Fredrick. Fredrick resembled Keswick as much as Johnny resembled Dudley.

Atticus, Johnny, Kami and Fredrick went in the camp entrance; however they were soon stopped by the Chameleon.

Before Dudley and Kitty could rush in the entrance to save the kids, the Chameleon closed the gate.

"Shoot! How are we going to rescue the kids? This place has traps all over!" Dudley screamed and started running around in circles like a deranged lunatic.

Kitty saw what was going on and showed Dudley and Autumn. The kids were fighting the Chameleon, and winning! Johnny pounced on him while Kami gave him two black eyes. Atticus puppy punched him and Fredrick threw him into prison which was right next door to the camp.

The kids were embraced by their parents until they broke free. Then they ran into the camp. This time, they made it to the campground.

Kitty had a sad look on her face. This was Atticus and Johnny's first summer there. Dudley saw Kitty's face and took her hand.

"They'll be fine." he said

"I know." Kitty replied.

"They take after me." Dudley said.

"In your dreams." Kitty said.

The three family members looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The End (For real)


End file.
